


Something There

by QueenNeehola



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNeehola/pseuds/QueenNeehola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of first times in the progression of Laxus and Freed's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the prompt "firsts" @ fraxus week on tumblr.

The first time their eyes met across the guild hall, there was…something.

“A feeling” was too romantic.

“A spark” was just an awful pun.

Perhaps it was destiny, ringing a bell inside both their heads, raising gooseflesh on their arms and making their breath catch in their throats.

 

The first time they spoke, there was _definitely_ something.

Laxus was tall and awkward, Freed a head shorter and more awkward still.

“You look…like a girl.”

It wasn’t a compliment, but Freed thought it was intended to be, and so he blushed accordingly.

 

The first time they fought side-by-side, Freed  almost lost his head, and _did_ lose five inches off his hair.

“Where were you looking, moron!?” Laxus growled at him when his assailant lay charred and unconscious under the Thunder God’s boot.

_At you_ , Freed almost said.

 

In time, they became a recognisable duo.  Freed and Laxus, Laxus and Freed, never one without the other.

Two others joined them, but Freed was the captain, the second, the _original_ , and a self-satisfied smugness would curl in his stomach every time Laxus came to him rather than Bickslow or Evergreen.

 

The first time Laxus broke someone’s nose for bad-mouthing Freed was the first time Freed realised he was in love.

It was a bittersweet feeling, sitting heavily inside him, sticking to his heart and lungs and _soul_ as honey would to his fingers, reminding him on a daily basis how hopeless he was.

He couldn’t decide if he was lucky to be allowed to stay by Laxus’ side, or unlucky for being unable to get even closer.

 

The first time Laxus realised he was in love, too, was when Freed kissed him, drunk and depressed and lovesick.  Freed didn’t remember it the next day, but Laxus did.

Laxus kissed him back a week later, similarly drunk and claiming to be paying Freed back.  They both remembered this one.

 

The third time they kissed was the first time they were both sober, tucked away in a lonely corner of an almost empty guild hall.  It was quick, and fleeting, like a flash of lightning in a dark sky, but for the moment, it was enough.

And once again, bells rang in their heads, goosebumps broke out on their arms, and their breath caught in their throats.


End file.
